War for The Streets And Earth
by JustinTheSpider
Summary: Spider is a street racer in the Underground street league looking to make some cash. His crew 'The Street Kings' are planning a takeover of the crew that is in control which is know as The 'Blacklist'. But what happens when Spider discovers something out of this world. He is now dragged into Two wars. One for the streets and one for Earth. Its a race for Money and Survival.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Spider

"Oh shit im going to be late" I said speeding through the streets of Jasper hoping I could make it the race in time. Im am a street racer and this is my business. Proving something to all racers that I am the greatest driver these people will ever know. I also run a crew of 5 (Myself included) We are know as 'The Street Kings'

As I entered the sewers of Jasper the other racers were getting lined up. I of coarse being the last one to show up, was put in the back , but it doesn't matter I always win (sometimes) we were lined up 2 x 6. Just then, a red Aston Martin V12 with Red and White vinyls and gold rims came next to me on the right. The driver I could not see cause of his tinted windows. One guy from the crowd came up to me by my window. I rolled down my window

"Hey Spider your here. Listen, i've picked up some news about the cops. they say their going to start putting out more cops now, and try to shut us down"

Fucking Cops, the 5-0, One Time, The Pigs, The Fuzz, or any other names for cops. Oh how hey love to ruin our life. Its always trouble ever time they come around.

"Ok, Go on our secret 'Website' and tell every racer to start using their code names outside their home's, garages, apartments, anything. Tell them to use their code names. the less information the cops have on us, The less people have to be put in jail. I responded.

"Got it and also are you still going after 'The Blacklist'"?

"Yes, but keep that on the DL. When don't want people too know were coming for him. Racing was so much better before he took over. you still got cash even if you win or lose. Ever since he came to be the leader of the Underground, it's only first place that gets cash now. their is no room for second. Fuck, no wonder why so many racers jumped town and left. Anyways go now and sit back a watch the show." I said and he left with a nod

A girl with black hair came into veiw in front of the cars with flares in her hands. Everyone started to rev their engines on response. She held them up high

3

2

1

and drop them. I quickly slammed on the gas pedal and drove, also make sure I did not hit the girl. and pretty soon I had jumped from last to 2nd. The car in front of me was owned by a kid from the high school a red hair teen. He was driving a custom, 81 Camaro Z28 with flames on the front, hood and sides of his car. He was trying to block my path, but I know how to handle this. I slowly pulled to on side which he soon followed. Then I quickly snapped my steering in the opposite direction and juked around him which put me in 1st. But I soon saw that Aston Martin behind me. Which soon zoomed past me and. and the finish was around the corner. He left me no other options but one.

As when came around the corner i saw a red flare down at the end of the canal. The Aston wasn't showing any signs of slowing down. So I did the next best thing

I looked down and saw a red button behind the shifter. I pressed it down with my finger and my Engines roared to life and my car started to go faster.

"NITROUS BABY" my car went from 180 to 210, to 230, And reach 250 MPH.

I soon saw the finish more closer and soon i crossed it and won. I slowed down to stop and headed back. The Aston went pass me and headed up the canal and left.

"Someones mad" I chuckled

I went back to the finish kine and pick up my prize which was 45,000 dollars

"This is going right into the vault." I said

I so left the canals and went back to my safe house

"I hope the others made of enough money as I did"

End of Chapter

This is a rewrite


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

SafeHouse

Before I continue on any further I like to explain something to you. You see, Jasper is north of Las Vegas. A good 1 and 1/2 hour drive. And the army base is an and hour and a half. Now Jasper is divided into 3 section. The North side is Downtown. Has Museums, Banks, Big Hospitals, The mayor's office, Big Malls,The only Police Station in this town, and a Few Skyscrapers, but not as tall as a normal city the highest is only 40 stories tall, and etc . The Middle section has two schools, small businesses, residential areas which head east a little. The canal goes around the middle and east side, around the residential areas. And The South side is the industrial area, factories, train yards, construction, and warehouses. also south west is the hills and mountains that will ether take you to California or take you to Las Vegas Heading east out of the Suburbs will take you to a highway heading towards Utah. Going North will take you to Oregon.

And speaking of warehouses, it is our base of operations. a large warehouse that we call home. Its 2 stories tall (garage is 1st floor), 5 rooms 2 baths. and a living room With a big 100 in flat screen TV

**(Basically its like the Bunker from Watch Dogs {Search: (Watch Dogs the bunker) and find the wiki }**

Our security cameras are runn by us, so no one know were here people thinks its an abandoned building so were covered. Of coarse we can't drive our cars during the day so we bought a White 4 door sedan to go in and out.

Anyways I had just entered the garage and parked my car. I notice all the other cars were here too. As I made my way up the stairs i notice someone on the couch in living room. with the light dimmed low. I smiled as i crept over hoping to scare them out of their pants i got closer until.

"Spider I know its you" a feminine voice came from the couch. I sigh "Aw come on Taylor, why do you have to be no fun" I pouted

"For you Information Justin. The Name is Shadow" She replied.

Shadow is what i call a good girl gone bad. Expert in computers, hacking and electronics. Ex FBI agent. Was accused of money laundering, no sold evidence, did 2 mouths of jail. Punk like style girl. Age 29

Head shaved on both side hair goes over her left eye. White girl, Black eye-shadow and eyeliner, Black lipstick.

Wears a Black tank top with a Black long sleeve jacket that cuts of below her breasts. Wears Black pants and shoes. She also has a lip piercing

"Relax, im just having fun" I replied

Now just like her I wear a Black Hoodie with a black widow on the back. Black track pants with spider webs. and black shoes. White Boy. with tall black spiky hair that always covered by my hood. ( P.S I always have my hood up most of the time) Part time job as a mechanic though college. Quit after having enough money. Rookie turned pro Street Racer. Age 24

"Anyways. How much did we make tonight" I said

"Well we each made a decent amount and did you put it in the vault" she asked

Spider: "YES. , So. Did you hear about the cops being put out on the streets more often now"

Shadow: "Yes. Apparently, Its appears Razor has paid some dirty cops to take us out and take our rides and sell them for parts. IN addition to that he is doing to repeat this process over and over again so he can make more money"

I always knew Razor was a scumbag piece of shit. But now he has taken this way to far HE MUST BE STOPPED. Street Racing is a legit underground business that is fair. And he wants to ruin it

Spider: Ok, so, will figure this out in the morning, right now, im going to bed so good night

Shadow: 'Night. Ill see what else I can find

I headed to my room. got out of my cloths and went to bed

'Razor will not win this' I thought as I slow faded into sleep.

End of Chapter 2

I wont make another chapter till i get a review.


	3. Chapter 3

InFusion

Next Night

I decide to take a ride up to the mountains just south west of Jasper to practice my drifting skills up here, lots of long curved comers to take tight turns and a beautiful view of Jasper. I pulled up to a lookout point to look down at the glowing city before me.

"This is the life right?" I sighed. Earlier today, Shadow told me more about what Razor is doing. each crew basically has money saved in their safe houses. He is basically gonna pay the cops. Bust all the racers in Jasper. Collect their cash. Leave America. Come back, and repeat the process.

"He's trying to ruin this, for all of us." Before Razor. A man by the name of Odysseus. No one knew his real name. No one even knew what he looked like. But his way of Racing was fair everyone got cash, even though if come in las place. The lowest you can get is 1,000 dollars. He was there form the start ever since I started racing. But then Razor took over and things weren't the same anymore. I think Razor killed Odysseus, but even that is still unconfirmed. There used to be 150 racers in Jasper. now its down to 50. And i fear more will so follow if we don't stop Razor. "So Razor this is your master plan huh, You think your invincible, not for long. Guess who's coming to Shit on your parade, you FUCK."

I checked my phone to see that it was getting late so I decide to head back to the safe house. Then something catches my eye and I look to the sky and see a star signing bright. As I looked at it I then relied to started to grow bigger and bright then I realized...

"THATS NOT A STAR"!

I saw it crash into the cliff side think it was just a big rock from space but looking at it more it was... "A rocket thruster"? the size of Jet engine crashed inside the rock. I saw it slowly rolled out of the rock and fall the ground. I looked back up to find something glowing from the area of impact of the pod something glowing white and I don't know why, but something forced me to see it I climbed up to the impact zone, a little bit hot but the mountain air cooled it down. When I reached it I saw...

"Crystals?"

I saw small cave full of crystals mostly blue but in the center was one larger white crystals.

I stared in shock and awe as to what was in front of me. A few seconds later I realized that these crystals could be worth a lot of money.

I was filled up with greed at this point knowing I could possibly get rich.

I can finally buy the cars we need to take down Razor.

I touch the white crystal with my foot to see if it was hot so I taped it and nothing happen so my next thing to do was was too see if I can pull it out.

BIG MISTAKE

I soon as I had my hand around it I felt an electric shock thought out my whole body. I scream out in agony at the pain I felt. What felt like eternity was only 15 seconds of pain. Until it stop and I was launched a couple of feet and I landed next to a tree, the pain was unbearable, I slowly faded into unconsciousness.

Knockout Pov

"Well, well, well, look at what we have here. So this is what causing that energon spike". Knockout was sent to find an energon spike in the mountains be he couldn't guess what he found next

A human

Starscream would like to see this.

"This is Knockout, I need a bridge back"


End file.
